supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephan (Kaestal)
Zephan is an angel and is the only Grigori to not align himself with Lucifer during his rebellion, but didn't ally himself with Heaven either and instead fled to Earth to live among humanity. Biography Zephan was created by God as a Grigori, and like his brethren was given the task of protecting humanity from those who would threaten them. When Lucifer started his rebellion almost all of the Grigori, who were dissatisfied with what they viewed as a waste of their potential, allied themselves with him. Unlike most of his kin Zephan didn't ally with either side and instead stayed out of the civil war in Heaven entirely, hiding on Earth after the deluge had occurred for many thousands of years. He one day he felt the will of his father, who gave Zephan the task of collect specific artifacts for use in only the darkest of times. Many years after he started hiding Zephan felt his grace weakening, but even though he was tempted to Zephan did not sustain his power with the souls of humans. Zephan had been at peace with his fading power and possible death for centuries by the time Dean had been given the Mark in order to kill Abbadon, and instead of using the artifacts to restore himself Zephan merely continued to search for and collect them. Personality Zephan was originally a brash and prideful being like all of his brethren, but after unlike most if not all of them he wasn't entirely against their given task to protect humanity. Zephan has developed a calm and serene personality over the centuries he has been on Earth and is almost entirely unconcerned with his own fate. Zephan isn't afraid to die as long ago he made peace with his own mortality when his grace started to weaken, as he knew that if his grace went out he would die. Because of this acceptance Zephan is willing to verbally, if not physically, stand up to beings far stronger than him without fear if he views it is requried, even if they could destroy him in an instant. Powers and Abilities Zephan once had the typical powers and abilities of a Grigori but he is now far weaker due to being separated from Heaven for so long. He also has not drained power from souls to maintain his power like Tamiel. * Angel Sword: Zephan, as a Grigori, has a stronger version of the typical Angel Blade and has a great deal of experience using it. * Teleportation: Despite having lost his wings during the fall Zephan can utilize a spell to teleport as he learned it long ago when he found himself weakening. While it can be used in his current condition it is taxing, and he can only use it twice before needing time to recover. * Angelic Strength: While originally equal to any of his Grigori brethren Zephan is now inferior to even normal rank and file angels or high tier black eyed demons. * Smiting: Zephan is able to smite anything up to mid tier demons with the use of his grace, but doing so exhausts him quickly. * Powerful Objects: Zephan has claimed to of been collection a specific type of extremely powerful items for years, and says he is only missing four of them. Trivia Zephan means "Treasured by God", which is a reference to the task he has been given. Category:Fanon characters Category:Angels Category:Season 10 Characters